Married To a Dead Man
by Live Life - x
Summary: I was loney, I was pregnant, and now I was on a train going somewhere I had no business of going. What have I gotten myself into?
1. AN: Bare with Me!

I know I normally write the whole Troy and Gabriella stories, but I decided to try Bella and Edward. Twilight lovers – Welcome to my story. HSM lovers – Give this story a chance. To Everyone - - I KNOW, I can't keep a story going. But you know what? I'm growing as a writer each time I post a story. If you want to borrow the ideas of the stories I have created, go for it. But with this story, which I believe will go far, is mine. I will post every two-three days. I've got this story planned out and I know where I am going with it. JUST BARE WITH ME. Thank youuu, lots of love! –K


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I grew up in New Jersey, I've never had it good, and I grew up with an alcoholic father; my mother left when I was a small child. I've been alone my whole life, no one to talk to. To be honest, I've never had much of a family. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm an eighteen year old just trying to get buy. I moved out of my father's house the day I turned of age, and went to New York on bus, train, subway, and foot; I went with nothing but a bag full of my clothing, and three hundred dollars in cash. It was a long voyage, but I made it. You see, I had no plan what-so-ever, but the first thing I needed was a place I could call home. When I first arrived in New York, I had gone to a little Cafe hoping to get some food, but that's when I found out my three hundred was gone leaving nothing but a few coins, and maybe if I were lucky a few one dollar bills, but I wasn't. That's when I met _him_. Mike Newton. His gleaming smile, his baby blue eyes, and his charm sucked me in the moment he stuck his hand out to introduce himself, and helped me pay for my first New York meal. After that I was his. He fed me, clothed me, and put a roof over my head. The first few months were great, well better than great, things were perfect. I, being eighteen, thought I'd marry this man and have a bunch of babies with him. I was sitting on the bathroom toilet, looking down at the tiny little stick that decided my fate. It was positive. I was happy; I was going to be a mommy! I was going to have a beautiful baby. Boy or girl, I didn't care at that point, as long as he or she was healthy. I was so excited, I squealed with glee. I had rushed out of the bathroom, only to find him with beer in hand surrounded with his friends. I didn't care if they were here; he was going to tell them sooner or later, right? So I rushed over to him. I hugged him and kissed his cheek, I'm sure my full gigantic smile scared him a little big. I looked at him and took his hand.

"I'm pregnant." I said smiling up at him.

He looked down at me as if I had four eyes. He backed up and looked at his friends, then back at me.

"You've been sleeping around? Huh?" Denial was flowing around him.

I looked at him, hurt in my eyes. "No, the baby's yours!"

He looked at all of his buddies, and grabbed Erik by the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"Erik, you slept with her didn't you?"

Erik looked at me, "What? Oh yeah, Bella and I have fucked. We've fucked a lot."

I looked at Mike with hatred, the tears now freely flowing down my cheeks, and walked out of the apartment. I had to do what was right, and find a home for my baby. My baby would grow up in a good home, my baby would have me as a good mommy.

It was a few months before the Shelter wouldn't take me since I was there longer than their five month arrangement, that I found myself walking in the rain, eight and a half months pregnant with my unborn child, with a soaking newspaper I held over my head to help shield myself from the rain, but it wasn't much help. I wobbled over to the little speaker and pushed the button.

"Mike? It's me, Bella. You know, your pregnant ex-girlfriend? I need a place to stay, let me up!"

He didn't answer.

I backed up a bit, and looked at his window.

"Mike, I know you're up there, let me up!" I screamed. My feet and back hurt, and the baby and I were hungry, I was not going to deal with this shit.

He leaned over the window sill, "Go away, Bella, you don't live here any more!"

"I need money!"

He ducked back into the apartment and then stuck his head out again.

"Here, have a quarter!" He shouted chuckling, throwing the coin out the window.

I swear I could hear a female's laugh in there, but ignored it.

That night I walked to Grand Central Station, getting even more soaked from the damn rain. I walked to nowhere in particular, and ended sitting on a step next to what looked like a homeless man. He looked at me, with a sad smile. He offered his cup of coffee, but I reclined, saying thanks and looked away. I looked back over at him, and smiled kindly, only to find him handing me a piece of paper. It was a train ticket. Before I could give it back to him, he was gone.

"Thanks!" I called out to him, wherever he was.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I wasn't a mere two feet from the train when a smelly little woman snatched my ticket and ran. I screamed, throwing out nasty words-being born in a household like mine, you tend to pick up a few words. The wicked little thing giggled like a banshee and continued to run. I cussed at the ground, kicking at the cement. The rush of people finally caught up to me, pushing me into one of the cars. I didn't have a ticket, and I was on a train. Maybe I could hide… At this point, I might as well go with the flow. An elderly man yelled out for tickets, and walked right up to me. I panicked and began to dig in my clothing bag.

"I think my husband has my ticket, Oh honey!" I called looking around, "Honey! I need my ticket!"

The little old man looked around, and once his back turned I ran for it.

Once I hit the back, where the snacks and beverages were being held, I bent over holding my back, and heaving for a breath. I looked over and was shocked by a stunning smile, with dimples to match. I finally got my breath back, and looked over at the handsome stranger. He offered his class of what looked like soda.

"Ice water?" He asked, his voice was soft and rough at the same time. I nodded my head thankful.

"My name's Emmett." He said nodding.

I took the glass and began to sip slowly, savoring the taste. When I turned my thankful smile turned to a frown. The little old man was there again.

"Tickets? He grunted.

I stood there my mouth open, gawking like a fish. I looked at the perfect stranger; he must have sensed my unease. He smiled at the man and grabbed two train tickets out of his wallet. The old man was surprised, he obviously thought I was lying. Which I was.

"See! I told you I have a husband!" I smirked in his face.

The stranger smiled, "Of course she has a husband, I mean look at her!"

The old man smiled apologetically. "Sorry Sir."

The stranger smiled and took my arm, "Please come…"

I followed him as he walked further down the train, and smiled whenever he looked back at me to make sure I was following. He kept walking and as he went further along I believed he didn't have a room.

"I don't think you're going to find a place!"

He smiled, and that's when I noticed he had stopped in front of a door. He opened it, and moved for me to enter. I looked around, and sat down. My feet were killing me. As I was about to ask him if he were alone, an elegant blonde came out of the little bathroom. Emmett walked over to her, placing his hand on her swollen stomach, she smiled up at him. "Is there something I should know?"

"I picked up a pregnant lady." He said chuckling.

She nodded, and smiled at me. "He has a thing for us." She laughed, looking up at him.

I've always been awkward when meeting new people so I didn't know where to start. I let her take the lead.

"Did you get my water?" She asked.

I held up the glass of water, "He gave it to the pregnant lady."

She giggled, "Will you go and get me a new one?"

He nodded and walked toward the door, "Play nice…" he teased.

The blonde held out her hand, "Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. It's pleased to meet you…?"

"Bella." I said smiling at her, "It's a pleasure."

After that Rosalie began to tell me about how she had lived in Italy since she was six, and that I'm her first American conversation. Rosalie grew up without a mother, and her father was a banker. She had met Emmett while she was at one of the banquets her father had thrown. She knew three different languages, English, French, and Italian. Her dream was to travel the world. It was after a few dates did Emmett ask her to marry him. They had been married for a year and are finally having a child. I guess Emmett's family didn't know what she looked like, or that they were conceiving soon. They had found out about the marriage a few months afterwards. I smiled sadly at her as she continued to tell me about all of the paintings she had seen, where she had been, and where she plans to go with Emmett and their baby at her side. She then continued to show me her ring. It was beautiful and I let her know it.

"Try it!" She said slipping it off of her finger.

I placed it on my ring finger, and smiled at it. I want a person to love me, a person to hold me. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, and quickly swiped it away. I stood to try and take the ring off of my swollen finger. Rose picked up a cloth and handed it to me, but as soon as she did the train began to shake and the lights began to flicker. The train began to shake uncontrollably; Rose flew into the bathroom, the door slamming shut while I fell toward the floor. I held my stomach protectively. A suitcase fell, and then everything when black.

I had awaken to a beeping sound. My hands went to my stomach. It was flat.

"My baby," I cried, "Where's my baby?"

A nurse came in smiling, "Calm down, dear, I'll go get your baby."

I pulled on the nurses shirt, "I won't calm down until I get my baby!"

The nurse rushed out of the room, and finally returned with a bundle of pink. I held my arms out for her, smiling, with tears filling my eyes.

I looked at the little girl that slept in my arms, she was so beautiful. I began to count her toes, and fingers. Ten fingers, twenty toes. I giggled when she yawned and opened her eyes, looking up at me.

I then looked at the little bracelet on her wrist. Baby Cullen.

x-x-x

**Huh, thoughts?**

**Reviews are loved.**

**Xx –K.**


End file.
